Reto del abecedario
by Ectofeature
Summary: Serie de Drabbles y One-shots ShinKaza que tienen como tema principal una palabra que empiece por la letra del abecedario que toque. / Subidos A-F.
1. A de Alcohol

**# A de Alcohol. #**

Kazama suspiró, mientras un borracho Shinnosuke iba con un brazo posado en sus hombros, y caminando con dificultad.  
El imbécil lo había llevado a un club de travestis para celebrar que le habían dado un contrato fijo en la renovación de la serie ultraheroe. Toru a sus veintidós años era el actual representante del que iba a ser el héroe de millones de niños de ahora en adelante. Por supuesto, era motivo de estar feliz pero no había razón para emborracharse de esa forma. Sólo iba a conseguir ganarse una mala reputación, y joderse las neuronas.  
Menos mal que estaba él ahí para llevarlo a casa.  
\- Kazzzzama. -Lo llamó el moreno, mientras se apegaba un poco más a él. -¿Pppor qué no vvvvamos al kkkkaraoke?  
\- Porque estás borracho. -Respondió secamente. -Y no te me pegues que eres demasiado grande, Shinnosuke.  
\- Vvale, vale. Escusha. -Ahora el joven actor se frotó un ojo con el brazo libre. -¿Y si nos vamos al parque?  
\- Si, bueno. Pero ya mañana, ¿eh? Ahora a casita.  
\- Mmmm... -Bostezó como respuesta.

No tardaron en llegar al piso del moreno. Pero Kazama sabía que si no lo acostaba él personalmente, probablemente se escaparia o algo así.  
Subieron difícilmente las escaleras, porque Shinnosuke se le tiraba encima soñoliento con ganas de dormir, pero Toru le susurraba que ya casi estaban, y que se levantase que iba a tirarlo por las escaleras.  
Después de unos quince minutos, el más bajito suspiró con alivio al ver que ya estaban en la puerta de la casa de Shin-Chan.  
Metió las manos por dentro de la chaqueta del moreno, que empezó a soltar su típica risita, con las mejillas sonrosadas.  
\- Ejeee. Ve más despacio, Tooooru~  
\- Cállate. -Le reprimió Kazama. -¿Dónde están las llaves?  
No hubo más respuesta que un levantamiento de hombros por parte de Shinnosuke. Y tras otros quince minutos cacheando al chico alto, por fin las encontró en su bolsillo trasero.

Entraron dentro del piso repleto de basura, y trastos por todos lados. Kazama dejó a su amigo ebrio apoyado en la pared, e hizo un hueco acumulando a los lados las cosas que había que limpiar. Acto seguido le colocó el futón, y sonrió orgulloso de si mismo.  
Aunque aún quedaba la peor parte...  
\- Venga ahora a desnudarte y a dormir. -Dijo pasandose la mano por la frente. -¿Puedes hacerlo solo?  
Shinnosuke intento quitarse la chaqueta. Pero se hizo un lío.  
\- Waaaah. Kkkazama. ¿Dónde esssstas?  
El chico se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente. Suspiró, y se arrodilló para desabrochar los pantalones de su confuso mejor amigo, no sin antes apoyarlo de nuevo contra la pared.  
No hizo más comentario que una pequeña sonrisa al ver los calzoncillos del robot kantam que aún usaba el infantil de Shinnosuke.  
Cuando por fin le quitó los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones, se puso en pie para rescatarle de la chaqueta.  
\- Kkkazamaaaaaa. -Lloriqueó en la oscuridad su amigo borracho.  
\- Que estoy aquí, pesado. -Le sonrió, un poco cansado el chico que estaba de puntillas. -¿Ves? Ya está... Venga a dormir.  
Shinnosuke asintió lentamente y se metió con cuidado dentro del futón con la ayuda de Toru.  
\- Kazama... -Susurró mientras él lo arropaba.  
\- ¿Qué pasa?  
\- Te quiero.  
El más bajito rodó los ojos. Estaba ya más que harto de lo que el alcohol provocaba en su amigo, pero decidió responder.  
\- Yo también te quiero, Shinnosuke.  
\- ¿Eh? ¿En ssss-serio? -El moreno sonrió ampliamente, con una felicidad extrema.  
\- Uh... Claro.  
De pronto, sin esperarselo Shin-Chan se incorporó un poco, y lo agarró por la corbata juntando bruscamente sus labios.  
Al principio intentó separarse mientras notaba su rostro empezar a arder, pero lo único que consiguió fue que Shinnosuke acabara tumbandolo a su lado.  
Cuando por fin al moreno le dio por separarse de la boca de su representante cerró los ojos con una sonrisa boba.  
\- Buenas noches.  
\- ¡E-espera! Sueltame. Tengo que volver a casa.  
Pero Shin-Chan estaba ya más que dormido.  
Kazama tuvo tiempo para reflexionar en la oscuridad sobre lo que había pasado, y llegó a la conclusión de que su mejor amigo realmente tenía sentimientos de ese tipo hacia él.  
Cuando estuvo a punto de dormirse en los brazos del moreno, decidió que actuaria como si no hubiese pasado nada al día siguiente.  
No sería justo si no fuese de otra forma... Después de todo el **_alcohol_** nos hace hacer cosas raras.


	2. B de Banana

**# B de Banana. #**

Shinnosuke miraba atentamente desde las gradas del patio de su instituto a un chico de cabellos azulados comer su almuerzo, mientras leía un libro probablemente de texto. Poco a poco sentía como su rostro comenzaba a calentarse. Y lo que no era su rostro también.  
Se cubrió disimuladamente lo que venía a ser la entrepierna con la mochila, mientras soltaba un suspiro molesto. Por supuesto que a sus diecisiete años de edad ya había tenido erecciones antes, pero las culpables solían ser chicas guapas. En cambio... Últimamente era Kazama el que le hacía sentir de esta forma y no se explicaba el por qué.  
\- Oye, Shin-Chan. ¿Pasa algo? -Preguntó Masao, levantando una ceja. -Estás muy rojo. ¿Tienes fiebre?  
Shinnosuke negó fuertemente, espantando al chico regordete.  
\- Está mirando a Kazama de nuevo. -Rió Nene. Ahora tanto los dos anteriores como Bocchan posaron la mirada en el chico mencionado.  
Lentamente se introducia un plátano en la boca, y después de mantenerlo un rato entre los labios, al estar tan inmerso en la lectura, le daba un bocado y masticaba para repetir el proceso algunos segundos después.  
\- Iiih... -Se quejó apartando la mirada, con las mejillas encendidas como un semáforo. Bocchan y Nene le dedicaron una mirada divertida, mientras Masao suspiraba.  
\- Que rico... Yo también quiero un plátano... -Se quejó. Shinnosuke se le quedó mirando unos momentos, antes de empezar a reír como loco, junto con sus amigos. -¿Eh? ¿Q-Qué pasa?

El tema se fue con el paso de recreo, y gracias a dios lo que hacía presion en su pantalón también.  
Pero los recuerdos de Kazama comiéndose el plátano de forma tan erótica volvieron a molestarle por la noche, cuando todos dormían.  
\- Iiih... Mierda... -Se quejó, tapándose con la manta hasta la frente.  
Sacó su móvil para distraerse a ver si se calmaba un poco. Al parecer, Nene por el grupo de Whatsapp había enviado el icono de un plátano y brillitos.  
Bochan le respondió con una cara riendo, y Masao y Kazama preguntaban que a que venía eso.  
Tras enviar una carita de enfado suspiró con molestia. Se maldijo a si mismo por abrir el perfil de su amigo, y quedarse mirando fijamente a su foto, específicamente a sus labios rosados.  
\- ¡IIIIH! Me pienso vengar. -Lloriqueó el moreno, pataleando en su cama.

Al día siguiente en el recreo, los cuatro miraban atentamente a Shinnosuke, que comía una enorme banana de la forma más asquerosa posible. No se reprimia algún que otro ruidito extraño.  
\- Mmmmmm~ Rico, rico~ -Soltaba, mientras mordia con fuerza. Incluso Masao se sentía intimidado.  
\- S-Shinnosuke. Para. -Se quejó Kazama.  
\- ¿Eeeeh? ¿Por qué? -Preguntó con la boca llena. -¿Te molesta?  
\- Nos molesta a todos. -Le regañó el más bajito.  
\- Que pena.  
\- Dame la banana, Shinnosuke.  
\- ¿Ah? ¿La quieres?  
\- ¡No hagas guarradas, aparta!  
Los otros tres suspiraron. Si es que las _**bananas**_ eran frutas muy problemáticas...


	3. C de Cita

**# C de Cita. #**

Shinnosuke se pasó una mano por la nuca de forma nerviosa. Hoy, justamente hoy era su primera cita con Kazama. Muchas veces le decía en broma al chico que se moría por salir con él, pero jamás pensó que Toru finalmente accederia a ello.  
Y ahora ahí estaba. Esperando, apoyado en un árbol al chico de sus sueños, y temblando como un flan.  
Hacía ya un tiempo que le gustaba Kazama. Pero nunca llegó a pensar que él se sentía de esa forma también, ni que se daría cuenta de sus indirectas tan directas.  
\- Eh, Shinnosuke... -Una suave voz a su espalda llamó la atención del moreno. Ni siquiera parecía la de Kazama de lo dulce y calmada que sonaba.  
\- Oh. Hey. -Saludó. - Esto uh... Estás muy ejeeee. Estas muy guapo.  
El más bajito apartó la mirada, sonrojado.  
Vestía un chaleco celeste, un polo blanco, y una corbata rosada que ahora mismo hacia juego con sus mejillas.  
\- B-bueno. ¿A dónde vamos? -Preguntó, un poco incómodo por el silencio.  
\- Oh. Eeeeh. He pensado que podíamos ir al Festival que hay está noche, pero aún es temprano. -Shinnosuke se quedó pensativo unos momentos. -¿Quieres comer algo?  
\- Umm... Vale. -Accedió Toru, aparentemente conforme con el plan.  
\- ¡Wohooi! ¿Y qué te apetece comer?  
\- Cualquier cosa está bien.  
\- Woo, wooo. En marcha~

Durante todo el camino estuvieron en el más absoluto silencio. Shin-Chan no se lo podía explicar...  
Si siempre estaban de bromas, y piques. ¿A qué venía esta repentina vergüenza?  
\- Oye Kazama. -Llamó el moreno, un poco harto. El chico le miró de reojo, aún con las mejillas sonrosadas. -Ehhh... Esto... ¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy de Moepi?  
Entrecerró sus ojos azules, y frunció el ceño.  
\- Shinnosuke. Ya te he dicho que yo no veo esas cosas.  
\- Wooo, wooooo. Por eso usas calzoncillos de ella. -Sonrió, divertido.  
\- ¡Te digo que no son mios!  
\- ¿Umm? ¿Y de quién son~?  
Y con esto, empezó una divertida discursion que al menos consiguió animar algo el ambiente.

Después de cenar en un restaurante de comida rápida en el que pagó Shin-Chan, pusieron rumbo al festival. Y lo cierto es que Kazama estaba algo emocionado. Hasta hace un rato habia pensado que todo iba a ser un tostón de miradas vergonzosas y silencios incómodos. Pero lo estaba pasando bastante bien.  
Incluso había acabado llorando de la risa cuando Shinnosuke fingió ser Masao, Nene y Bochan en el restaurante.  
Posó la mirada en el chico, que ahora le estaba contando un capítulo especial de Ultraheroe, y sonrió un poco.

No tardaron en llegar al festival, que tenía muchos puestos de juegos, comida y atracciones. Al más bajito se le iluminó el rostro, gracias a las luces brillantes de todo aquello. Y estaba más lindo que nunca.  
\- ¿Qué te apetece hacer primero? -Sonrió ampliamente Shinnosuke, intentando hacerse oír entre el gentío pero sin llegar a gritar.  
\- Oh... ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo? -Respondió Kazama, señalando uno de los puestos.  
\- ¡Vale!  
Intentaron ganar en el juego, que consistía en meter por un palo aros de colores, pero fallaron catastroficamente. Tras eso, Shinnosuke ofreció montar en los coche de choque, y así fueron probando las atracciones y puestos de todo el festival.  
Una de las veces pararon en un puesto de bolitas de pulpo, en el que el moreno insistió en que Toru le diese del suyo. El más bajito después de quejarse un rato accedió, y le dio del pinchito como si de una pareja de tratase.

\- ¡Bien! Ahora entremos ahí. -Señaló el moreno a la casa del terror. Kazama se tensó de pronto.  
\- A-ahí... -Susurró. Shin-Chan lo miró con una sonrisa malvada.  
\- No me digas que te da mieeeedo. -Empezó, acercandose a su oreja. -To-ru~  
El más bajito dio un salto, y se sujeto la oreja con la cara encendida como un semáforo.  
\- ¡Claro que no, idiota! Venga vamos. -Soltó él, girandose con enfado.  
\- Wooo, woo. -Asintió.

El plan era perfecto.  
Entraría con Kazama, y el chico tendría tanto miedo que se lanzaria encima suya. Entonces, lo calmaria y como premio se llevaría un dulce beso de esos rosados y perfectos labios.  
\- Ejejejeeeee... Ejeee...  
\- ¿S-Shinnosuke?  
\- ¿Eh? -Kazama le miró de reojo.  
\- Espabila, hombre que nos toca. -Susurró un poco nervioso, y cruzando la puerta. El moreno volvió a sonreír. Todo iba a salir a la perfección.

Todo salió horrible.  
Si, Kazama se asustó como era previsible, y se lanzó a los brazos de Shin-Chan.  
Pero cuando al moreno se le pasó la risa de vergüenza, y fue a consolar al chico, una niña empezó a perseguirlos, y acabó asustandose él también, corriendo hacía la puerta con Kazama de la mano.  
Lo único que sacó en bueno de ello fue que al menos, Toru no soltó su mano en lo que quedaba de cita.

\- Oye, ya es tarde... -Soltó de pronto Kazama mirando su reloj. Shinnosuke hizo un pucherito. -Pero lo he pasado muy bien...  
\- Si quieres te acompaño a casa... -Dejó caer el moreno.  
\- Bueno... Vale.  
Caminaron por las oscuras calles de Kasukabe aún agarrados de la mano vergonzosamente.  
Shin-Chan despegó los labios para decir algo, pero no salió nada de su boca. Asi que el camino acabó siendo largo y silencioso.  
En poco tiempo ya estaban delante del apartamento de Kazama, asi que los dos chicos se despidieron.  
\- Iiih... Bueno... Podríamos repetir. -Susurró Shinnosuke. -Si quieres claro.  
Kazama le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.  
\- Vale.  
\- ¿Eeeh? ¿De verdad?  
\- Uh... Si. ¿Por qué no? Puede ser divertido.  
Los dos se quedaron mirando un rato, en silencio.  
\- Bueno entonces... Hasta mañana. -Se despidió Shin-Chan.  
\- C-claro... Adiós. -El moreno se volvió para marcharse, cuando notó como alguien le tiraba de la manga. -¡Espera, Shinnosuke!  
Cuando se giró de nuevo, sus labios se vieron presionados por los de Kazama, que se había puesto de puntillas, y lo agarraba por el cuello de la chaqueta para juntar sus rostros.  
\- Bueno, adiós.  
Para cuando Shin-Chan acabó de procesar lo que había pasado, Toru ya estaba subiendo en el ascensor.  
Se paso el dedo índice por los labios y sonrió un poco.  
Definitivamente había sido la mejor _**cita** _de la historia. Y aún le quedaban muchisimas más con él.


	4. D de Diente

**# D de Dientes. #**

Kazama tenía siete años cuando se le cayó su primer diente de leche.  
Nene solía burlarse, diciendo que a ella ya se le habían caído muchos, y los demás le animaban contandole que ya llegaría el momento, y que no había que forzar nada.  
Pero aun así...  
Fue con su madre a uno de los mejores dentistas de la ciudad, y el hombre le dejó claro que si no se le caían pronto iba a tener que arrancarselos él. Y las consecuencias podían ser usar aparatos dentales en un futuro.  
Cuando a Nene se le caía otro, el chico se escudaba en que al menos él se veía guapo con todas sus perlas blancas. Y era cierto. El hecho de tener un agujero dentro de su boca no le parecía nada agradable ni estéticamente, ni en temas de comodidad. Aunque Shin-Chan solía comentar que era de lo más divertido pasar la lengua por donde antes estaba su diente de leche.  
Y luego estaba eso del hada de los dientes.  
La verdad, le daba mucha envidia.

Era una tarde de verano, en la que había quedado con Shinnosuke para jugar al fútbol en el parque. Los demás estaban ocupados, y castigados en el caso de Masao por algo relacionado jarrón roto.  
Así que sólo eran ellos dos.  
\- Eh, Kazama. ¿Qué tal? -Saludó el moreno, sonriendo con la boca repleta de agujeros. El chico apartó la mirada, con algo de rabia.  
\- Hola. -Respondió secamente, aferrandose a su balón.  
\- Bueno. ¿Jugamos o qué?  
\- Claro...  
Corrieron al campo del parque, y empezaron a jugar un pequeño partido. Pero no era fácil con Shinnosuke todo el rato haciendo tonterías, y sacando el culo. Lo único que conseguía era hacerle gritar, rabiar y cansarse antes.

Después de unos treinta minutos, Kazama se sentó en el suelo suspirando. Shinnosuke se le acercó sonriendo, y le entregó la pelota sentándose a su lado.  
\- De verdad... -Empezó el chico intentando retomar el aire. -¿Por qué no puedes ser normal...?  
El moreno abrió la boca, divertido, para responderle pero antes de hacerlo dos chicos los levantaron por el cuello de la camisa. Parecían tener unos diez u once años, y eran muchísimo más grandes que ellos.  
\- Eh criajos. Este es nuestro campo. Andando. -Soltó uno de ellos, mientras los dejaban en pie.  
\- Pero nosotros llegamos primero. -Se quejó Kazama, mirando a Shinnosuke en busca de apoyo. Pero el moreno miraba hacia el suelo.  
\- ¿Y ese que hace?  
\- Iiih. Pues busco vuestro nombre. Pero no lo encuentro eh. -Respondió, posando las manos en la nuca. Los niños apretaron los dientes, mientras Kazama soltaba una pequeña risita cubriendose la boca lo cual los enfado más todavía.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Mi pelota! -Gritó el más bajito cuando uno de los matones se la pasó al otro. -Devolvedmela.  
\- Jajaja. ¿Y qué nos das a cambio?  
\- No tengo que daros nada es MI pelota. -Empezó a perseguir a los dos idiotas que se burlaban de él, tirando el balón por encima de sus cabezas.  
\- Eh, vosotros. Devolvedle la pelota a Kazama. -Frunció el ceño Shinnosuke, intentando cogerlo también.  
\- Shinnosuke... -Susurró el más bajito. Tras intercambiar miradas con su mejor amigo se pusieron de acuerdo para intentar atrapar el balón.

Cuando los chicos mayores se cansaron, se miraron al uno al otro con una sonrisa.  
\- Eh, niño. ¿La quieres?  
Kazama frunció el ceño, pero asintió lentamente. Por desgracia, no les dio tiempo a reaccionar ni a él ni a Shinnosuke cuando el matón soltó el balón, y chutó directamente a su boca.  
El chico cayó de espaldas, con un alarido de dolor y el sabor de sangre en los labios.  
\- ¡EH, TÚ! ¿A QUÉ VIENE ESO? -Shin-Chan enfadado, antes que ir a ver a su amigo, se lanzó contra el chico que había pateado la pelota. Pero en cuestión de segundos lo lanzaron al suelo de una patada.  
\- Venga vámonos antes de que llamen a sus padres.

Los dos mayores desaparecieron con la pelota de Kazama, mientras Shinnosuke se levantó del suelo dolorido, intentando quitarse las manchas de hierba del rostro.  
Se acercó lentamente hasta donde estaba su amigo, aun en el suelo cubriendose la cara, y se arrodilló a su altura.  
\- ¿Estás bien?  
La única respuesta que obtuvo fue un suave sollozo ahogado. Posó la vista en la hierba que estaba manchada de sangre, por lo que supuso que la cara de Toru debía ser un desastre.  
Sacó del bolsillo un pañuelo de tela que Misae le había comprado, y se acercó al más bajito un poco más.  
\- A ver, Kazama. Destapate la cara.  
\- No quiero. -Su voz sonaba como si le hubieran metido una fregona en la boca. -Tengo sangre.  
\- Pero yo tengo un pañuelo y puedo limpiarte.  
Tras un breve silencio, poco a poco se fue retirando las manos de la cara, para desvelar un par de rojizos ojos llorosos, una cara amoratonada, y una boca llena de la dichosa sangre.  
Pasó con cuidado el pañuelo por sus labios pero extrañamente no había ninguna herida ahí.  
\- ¿Eh...? Que raro...  
\- ¿Q-Qué pasa? -Preguntó Kazama un poco asustado.  
\- Wooo, woooo...  
\- ¿Qué pasa, Shinnosuke?  
\- A ver, abre la boca. -El chico le dedicó una mirada sospechosa pero le hizo caso.  
\- Aaaaaahhhh... Los ojos color miel de Shin-Chan se iluminaron, mientras una gran sonrisa surcaba su rostro.  
\- ¡Ahí va, Kazama! ¡Se te ha caído el diente!  
\- ¿El diente...?  
Era cierto. Su paleta derecha había desaparecido, y en su lugar quedaba un agujero en la encia que en esos momentos estaba sangrando.  
\- ¡Vamos a buscarlo!  
\- ¡Ah! Vale.

Por fin, después de quince minutos rebuscando en la hierba encontraron el diente blanco como una perla.  
Mientras caminaban a casa de Toru, ambos miraban la paleta como si fuese un tesoro.  
\- Por fin se te ha caído el diente. ¿No estás contento? -Preguntó Shinnosuke.  
\- Si... Si que estoy contento...  
\- ¿Entonces?  
\- Es que... Puede que sin el diente a los demás les parezca feo. A lo mejor incluso mi madre me ve horrible. -Confesó, mirando hacía el suelo. Pero Shin-Chan lo agarró por la barbilla, y río un poco obligando a mirarlo.  
\- Pero da igual si tienes dientes o no, Kazama. Tu sonrisa es bonita siempre. Ejeeee.  
El chico se sonrojo levemente. Pero el moreno tenía razón... A él le faltaban algunos dientes y aun así le seguía pareciendo que tenía una de las sonrisas más bonitas que había visto nunca.  
\- Gracias, Shinnosuke. -Respondió, con una amplía sonrisa. Y con un _**diente**_ de menos.


	5. E de Enfermo

**# E de Enfermo. #****  
**

Si había algo que el joven actor Shinnosuke Nohara adoraba, era ponerse enfermo.  
No por eso de estar mal físicamente, o el dolor de cabeza y moqueo constante. No, eso apestaba.  
Lo que le encantaba de estar enfermo era la constante atención y cariño que Toru ponía en él.  
Siempre que pillaba algo de fiebre, el chico se quedaba en su casa a dormir y le dedicaba todo su tiempo. Y no era para menos. Shin-Chan no solía enfermar demasiado, pero cuando lo hacía a veces llegaba a ponerse hasta los cuarenta grados febriles. Cuando esto pasaba Kazama perdía la cabeza, pero por suerte no duraba mucho.

Ahora mismo, Toru estaba viendo la tele, con la cabeza del moreno posada en su regazo. Pensaba que su amigo estaba dormido, pero como hacerlo si el chico que le gusta desde hace siglos le estaba acariciando el pelo con esos suaves y finos dedos de porcelana.  
En esos momentos, estaba pensando con los ojos cerrados, con la suave voz de fondo de Moepi la maga.  
Pensando justamente en lo que era Kazama en su vida. Si, eran amigos. Pero más de una vez ya se habían besado accidentalmente, e incluso de forma no tan accidental. Por ejemplo, hace algunos días en San Valentin, el moreno accedió a una cita con una muchacha, y en un arrebato de no-sabía-que, Toru le agarró del cuello de la camisa y besó bruscamente. Pero cada vez que sacaba el tema, el chico simplemente lo ignoraba o se marchaba.  
Estaba bastante seguro de que había intentado evitarle estos días si no fuese porque su fiebre había ascendido a 40 grados. Como vivían en Tokyo por la universidad, Shin-Chan sólo le tenía a él, y cuando le informó vino corriendo a pesar de la lluvia.  
El moreno suspiró a punto de dormirse entre estos pensamientos cuando una dulce voz lo llamó.  
\- Oye Shinnosuke. Venga a la cama que me duelen las piernas...  
\- Ihhh... -El chico se pasó un dedo por el ojo con un bostezo. -¿Te quedarás a dormir?  
\- Claro. No voy a dejarte solo... Aunque... -Posó una mano en su frente, a lo que el más alto se sonrojo un poco. Con suerte lo disimulaba con la fiebre. -Parece que te ha bajado un poco... Aun asi no me quedo tranquilo. Venga, ve a la cama y mientras me cambio y apago todo esto.  
Se levantó para ir al cuarto, cuando tuvo una gran idea.  
\- Eh. ¿Y si duermes en mi cama esta noche?  
\- ¿Eh? ¿Pero entonces dónde dormirás tu...? -Preguntó Kazama, apagando la televisión y acompañándolo al cuarto.  
\- No, hombre, no... Digo juntos... -Murmuró, poniendo morritos. El más bajito se sonrojó levemente apartando la mirada.  
\- Oh... No... No lo se, Shinnosuke...  
\- Si te preocupa lo del otro día no pasa nada. Iiih... Quiero decir... A mi no me molestó... ¿Sabes?  
\- Ya...  
Un silencio incómodo invadió la oscura habitación. Shin-Chan abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se lo impidió un agudo dolor de cabeza, seguido de un enorme mareo. Incluso tuvo que apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.  
\- ¡Shinnosuke! -Fue lo último que oyó antes de caer al suelo.

Cuando despertó, se pasó una mano por el cabello, con malestar. Aunque ya no se notaba caliente.  
Se incorporó entre las sábanas, y miró su móvil, donde se leían las tres de la mañana.  
Al iluminar la habitación, encontró a su lado un pequeño cuerpo que tenía un brazo pasado por su torso. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro.  
\- Shinnosuke... -Kazama se tapó la cara por la luz. - ¿Ya estás mejor?  
\- Mucho mejor. -Asintió él, volviendose a tumbar. Pero Toru se levantó.  
\- B-Bueno si estás mejor... Ya... Debería irme a casa.  
Pero Shin-Chan lo agarró por la muñeca antes de que se alejara mucho más.  
\- Iiih... Si te vas acabarás tú enfermo. -Kazama hizo una mueca en la oscuridad. -Además... Ejeee... Estabas tan mono dormidito.  
El chico suspiró.  
\- Shinnosuke, yo...  
Pero antes de responder, el moreno tiro de su muñeca juntando sus labios y agarrandolo por las mejillas para que no escapase.  
Estuvieron unos minutos así hasta separarse lentamente por la falta de aire.  
\- No me beses... -Susurró Toru, ahora a su altura. Shinnosuke notó algo de nervios en ese momento.  
\- L-Lo sien-  
\- Es que si me besas acabaré yo enfermo también. Idiota. -Le interrumpió, apartando la mirada con las mejillas como tomates. El moreno sonrió, divertido.  
\- Ejeee. ¿Entonces dormiras conmigo? -La única respuesta fue un asentimiento con la cabeza, haciendo su flequillo dar un saltito. Shin Chan rió, y se acomodó dejando un hueco al chico que ahora era algo más que un amigo.

Al día siguiente, el moreno despertó como una rosa. Pero Kazama tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible.  
Ahora le iba tocar a él cuidar del _**enfermo**_. Y sinceramente, no le importaba contagiarse.


	6. F de Frío

**# F de Frío. #**

\- Mmmm... Mmmmph... N-No entra...  
La voz de Kazama susurraba mientras intentaba introducir la llave de su casa en la cerradura.  
Shinnosuke lo miraba con una ceja levantada.  
Hacía unos días la temperatura en Kasukabe había bajado estrepitosamente, y en esos momentos intentaban entrar en casa de Toru a refugiarse del frío. Aún abrigados hasta la boca, y con gorros polares sentían la helada brisa colarse por la ropa. Por culpa de esto el más bajito no dejaba de temblar, y soltar suaves gemidos sin llegar a meter la llave.  
Estos ruiditos no pasaban desapercibidos para Shinnosuke que soltó un suspiro molesto. No porque su novio no pudiese abrir la puerta (eso era hasta gracioso), si no porque sin saberlo Kazama estaba tentandolo con los jadeos y gemidos de frío que se le escapaban de esos dulces labios rosados.  
\- Eh. ¿Quieres que...?  
\- No, no. Lo tengo. -Respondió su estúpido orgullo.  
Shin Chan se apegó un poco a él, con la excusa de que estaba congelado, a pesar de que ya no era así.  
\- Ihh... Kazama... ¿Te queda mucho?  
\- Ah... Ahhh... ¡AAAAH! ¡CASI! -Se quejó Toru, con rabia.  
Y fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Con una mano agarró la muñeca derecha del chico, y lo pegó con la espalda contra la pared. Kazama despegó los labios, molesto, para quejarse por el golpe, pero estos se vieron invadidos agresivamente por los de Shinnosuke.  
Soltó un suave quejido, mientras la lengua de su novio saboreaba el interior de su boca y cada vez lo hacía calentarse más y más. Todo por un simple beso estúpido... Pero joder, Shin-Chan si que sabía hacerlo bien.  
Cuando entrelazó su lengua con la de él, oyó un suave "click" detrás suya.  
Un gemido cruzó sus labios, haciendo a su novio sonreír con malicia.

Casi cae de espaldas al abrirse el portón de su casa, pero Shinnosuke lo tenía agarrado por las caderas evitando esto. El moreno dio un giro de forma que estuviese con la puerta detrás, y tras separarse del más bajito, se metió dentro de la casa.  
\- Aaah~ Menos mal. Ya iba a congelarme. -Comentó, soltando una risa casi diabolica.  
Kazama por su parte, seguía en la entrada, jadeando, y con la cara como un tomate. Por lo menos ya no tenía **_frío_**...


End file.
